Ninninger (Toyline)
A list of merchandise for the 39th Super Sentai series Shuriken Sentai Ninninger.https://sentai.b-boys.jp/menus/ninnin/ Roleplay Items * **Includes the AkaNinger Shuriken. * **Includes the AoNinger Shuriken. * **Includes the KiNinger Shuriken. * **Includes the ShiroNinger Shuriken. * **Includes the StarNinger Shuriken. * **Includes the Furai Nin Shuriken. * * **Includes the Shukyoku Nin Shuriken. * **Released by Premium Bandai and includes the Goton Yo Shuriken. Nin Shuriken Series thumb|100px * thumb|100px * thumb|100px * thumb|100px * thumb|100px * thumb|100px * thumb|100px * thumb|100px * DX Mecha * **Includes the Red and Blue OtomoNin Shurikens. * **Includes the Bison OtomoNin Shuriken. * **Includes the OtomoNin Shuriken: Ha-oh. * **Includes the OtomoNin Shuriken: Gekiatsu. OtomoNin Series * **Includes the OtomoNin Shuriken: Paon. * **Includes the OtomoNin Shuriken: UFO. * **Includes the OtomoNin Shuriken: Surfer. * **Includes the OtomoNin Shuriken: Dino. Super Sentai Artisan * is a special Shinobimaru figure with diecast parts, gold plated parts, more paint applications, and much more articulation than the Shinobimaru figure packaged with DX Shurikenjin. It is compatible with the DX mecha, although it cannot transform into the left arm component of Shurikenjin Drago. It was packaged with a mini AkaNinger figure that can sit on Shinobimaru's shoulder. * is a special Rodeomaru figure with all the upgrades as the previously released Super Sentai Artisan Shibobimaru. It is also compatible with the DX mecha and it was packaged with a mini StarNinger figure that can sit on Rodeomaru's shoulder. In addition, it came with a small posable AkaNinger Chozetsu figure that could be used with DX Lion Ha-Oh. Action Figures Ninninger Action Series * **Figure comes with a Ninja Ichibantou, Karakuri Hengen in Sword Mode, and Gama Gama Gun. * **Figure comes with a Ninja Ichibantou, Karakuri Hengen in Bow Mode, and Gama Gama Gun. * **Figure comes with a Ninja Ichibantou, Karakuri Hengen in Claw Mode, and Gama Gama Gun. Fighting Action Robo Series * * * Sound Warriors are figures manufactured by Plex that measure approximately 16 centimeters tall. They have buttons on the back that activate sword slashing sounds when pressed. Three Ninninger figures were produced: AkaNinger, AoNinger, and KiNinger. Vinyl Figures Sentai Hero Series The is a toyline manufactured by Bandai. Each figure stands about 17 centimeters tall. *February 2015 **01 AkaNinger **02 AoNinger **03 KiNinger **04 ShiroNinger **05 MomoNinger *May 2015 **06 StarNinger *July 2015 **07 AkaNinger Chozetsu OtomoNin Collection *May 2015 **01 Shinobimaru Softvi Hero is a candy toyline manufactured by Bandai. They are smaller vinyl figures with fewer paint applications, measuring about 11 centimeters tall. *Wave 1 (2/17/15) **AkaNinger **AoNinger **KiNinger **ShiroNinger **MomoNinger *Wave 2 (6/30/15) **Shinobimaru **Rodeomaru **Otomonin Surfermaru *Wave 3 (9/8/15) **Chozetsu AkaNinger **StarNinger **Gengetsu Kibaoni **Kyuemon Izayoi **Jukkarage Candy Toys Minipla * **OtomoNin Shinobimaru **OtomoNin Dragomaru **OtomoNin Dumpmaru **OtomoNin Wanmaru & OtomoNin Byunmaru A **OtomoNin Byunmaru B * **BisonKing A **BisonKing B **BisonKing C **BisonKing D * **OtomoNin Surfermaru **OtomoNin UFOmaru **OtomoNin Paonmaru **OtomoNin Shinobimaru **OtomoNin Dragomaru **OtomoNin Dumpmaru **OtomoNin Wanmaru & OtomoNin Byunmaru A **OtomoNin Byunmaru B * **Lion Ha-Oh A **Lion Ha-Oh B　　 **Lion Ha-Oh C　　 **Lion Ha-Oh D　　 **Lion Ha-Oh E * **Hououmaru **Seiryuumaru **Genbumaru **Byakkomaru **Pandamaru **Magoimaru * **OtomoNin Dinomaru **OtomoNin Shinobimaru **OtomoNin Dragomaru **OtomoNin Dumpmaru **OtomoNin Wanmaru & OtomoNin Byunmaru A **OtomoNin Byunmaru B Roleplay Items is a candy toy line of miniature plastic models of the Ninningers' arsenal. *Wave 1 (3/10/15) **Ninja Ichibantou **Gama Gama Gun **Ninnin Buckle *Wave 2 (4/21/15) **Karakuri Hengen Sword Mode **Karakuri Hengen Bow Mode **Karakuri Hengen Claw Mode *Wave 3 (6/2/15) **Ninja StarBurger **Star SwordGun **Furai Nin Shuriken & Goton Nin Shuriken *Wave 4 (9/1/15) **Chozetsu Shoubu Changer **Ninja Ichibantou **AkaNinger Chozetsu figure are individually packaged Nin Shuriken that have sound features can be used with the DX toy line. *Wave 1 (4/27/15) **AkaNinger Shuriken **AoNinger Shuriken **KiNinger Shuriken *Wave 2 (7/20/15) **StarNinger Shuriken **OtomoNin Shuriken (Bison) **StarNinger Shuriken **OtomoNin Shuriken (Red) Takaharu Voice Version *Wave 3 (11/23/15) **OtomoNin Shuriken Gekiatsu **OtomoNin Shuriken Haoh are Nin Shuriken with a clip on the back that can be attached to clothing. *Wave 1 (4/14/15) **AkaNinger Shuriken **AoNinger Shuriken **KiNinger Shuriken **ShiroNinger Shuriken **MomoNinger Shuriken **OtomoNin Shuriken (Red) *Wave 2 (6/9/15) **StarNinger Shuriken **OtomoNin Shuriken (Bison) **OtomoNin Shuriken (Paonmaru) **OtomoNin Shuriken (UFOmaru) **Shuku Shaku Shuku Sho Shuriken **Kakuranger Nin Shuriken *Wave 3 (8/4/15) **OtomoNin Shuriken Haoh **OtomoNin Shuriken (Surfermaru) **Goton Nin Shuriken **Furai Nin Shuriken **Hurricaneger Nin Shuriken *Wave 4 (11/17/15) **OtomoNin Shuriken Gekiatsu **Shukyoku Nin Shuriken **Super Combination Nin Shuriken **OtomoNin Shuriken (Dinomaru) **Gashadokuro Yo Shuriken Figures & Miscellaneous are Nin Shurikens that can be transformed into an OtomoNin. *Wave 1 (5/19/15) **Shinobimaru　　 **Dragomaru　　 **Paonmaru　 **UFOmaru *Wave 2 (8/18/15) **Rodeomaru **Surfermaru **Dinomaru *Wave 3 (10/27/15) **Hououmaru **Lion Ha-Oh **Gashadokuro are Nin Shuriken that can launch small discs. They each come with two targets that have the Ninningers on them. *Wave 1 (2/24/15) **AkaNinger Set **AoNinger Set **Shinobimaru Set Gashapon * **Aka Ninger **Ao Ninger **Ki Ninger **Shiro Ninger **Momo Ninger **Star Ninger * **Ninja Ichibantou **Gama Gama Gun **Aka Ninger & Shiro Ninger Shuriken **Ao Ninger & Momo Ninger Shuriken **Ki Ninger Shuriken & Ninnin Buckle * **Karakuri Hengen sword mode **Karakuri Hengen claw mode **Karakuri Hengen bow mode **Aka Ninger & Shiro Ninger Shuriken **Ao Ninger & Momo Ninger Shuriken **Ki Ninger Shuriken & Ninnin Buckle * **Ninja StarBurger **Star Sword-Gun **Ninja Ichibantou **Star Ninger Shuriken & Ninnin Buckle (Star Ninger version) **Goton Nin Shuriken & Furai Nin Shuriken * **Chozetsu Shoubu Changer **Ninja Ichibantou **Goton Yo Shuriken & Gashadokuro Yo Shuriken **Kyuemon Izayoi's Mallet **Kakuranger & Hurricaneger Nin Shuriken **Aka Ninger & Shiro Ninger Shuriken (clear versions) **Ao Ninger & Momo Ninger Shuriken (clear versions) **Ki Ninger Shuriken (clear version) & Ninnin Buckle * **Aka Ninger Shuriken **Ao Ninger Shuriken **Ki Ninger Shuriken **Shiro Ninger Shuriken **Momo Ninger Shuriken * **Otomo-nin Shuriken (Red) **Otomo-nin Shuriken (Blue) **Otomo-nin Shuriken (Paonmaru) **Otomo-nin Shuriken (UFOmaru) **Otomo-nin Shuriken (Bison) * **Star Ninger Shuriken **Furai Nin Shuriken **Otomo-nin Shuriken (Surfermaru) **Otomo-nin Shuriken (Haoh) **Goton Nin Shuriken **Goton Yo Shuriken **Shukyoku Nin Shuriken **Kakuranger Nin Shuriken **Hurricaneger Nin Shuriken * **Otomo-nin Shuriken (Dinomaru) **Gashadokuro Yo Shuriken **Ao Ninger Shuriken (Blank version) **Ki Ninger Shuriken (Blank version) **Shiro Ninger Shuriken (Blank version) **Momo Ninger Shuriken (Blank version) * **Otomo-nin Shuriken (Gekiatsu) **Combination Nin Shuriken **Super Combination Nin Shuriken **Kakuranger Nin Shuriken **Hurricaneger Nin Shuriken **End Shuriken (fake) * **Shinobimaru **Dragomari **Dumpmaru **Wanmaru **Byunmaru * **Ninja Ichibantou **Aka Ninger Shuriken **Ao Ninger Shuriken **Ki Ninger Shuriken **Goton Nin Shuriken * **Star Ninger Shuriken **Star Sword-Gun **Karakuri Hengen sword mode **Drago Sword **Drago Shield * **Ninja Ichibantou **Ninja Gekiatsuto **Dino Drill **Star Sword-Gun **Hayatemaru **Kakuremaru * **Hachigane (Takaharu Igasaki version) **Hachigane (Yakumo "Cloud" Katou version) **Hachigane (Nagi Matsuo version) **Hachigane (Fuuka Igasaki version) **Hachigane (Kasumi Momochi version) **Sealed Shuriken swing **Sealed Shuriken swing (Yokai version) Exclusive Releases thumb *The was included with the limited edition of Come Back! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS. thumb *The was a limited sale from Premium Bandai. Miscellaneous Ranger Keys To commemorate Super Sentai's 2000th episode, Premium Bandai released the Ranger Key 2000th Edition set. This set included the full Ninninger team. *AkaNinger *AoNinger *KiNinger *ShiroNinger *MomoNinger *StarNinger *MidoNinger *AkaNinger (Yoshitaka Igasaki) *AkaNinger (Tsumuji Igasaki) *Dark AkaNinger McDonald's Happy Set *AkaNinger *OtomoNin Shuriken: Red *Shinobimaru *Shurikenjin *AoNinger *Ninja StarBurger Related Pages References Category:Sentai Toylines